


when you cant sleep at night

by Ifonlytheyknew21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Cuddles, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifonlytheyknew21/pseuds/Ifonlytheyknew21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis cant sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you cant sleep at night

I cant sleep  
I wrote this  
I have school in two hours  
Enjoy

Louis was tossing and turning in the bed with Harry still sleeping beside him. How the hell was he so calm when he slept? They've got their first show for WWA and Harry is calmly sleeping. Louis was surprised that his endless tossing and turning at three in the morning didn't wake him.

Louis tried to make himself sleepy but nothing worked. He listened to calm music, which usually works but didn't this time, he closed his eyes for a long time, he tried not to think, hell, he even counted 500 fucking sheep for God's sakes. He closed his eyes once more, begging for sleep to come to him.

He groaned silently and grabbed his phone from the bedside table and turned it on. It's bright screen brightened and then dimmed a few moments later. Thank god for auto- brightness. He scrolled through twitter, he went through his photos, he went on twitter, he tried to do things to tire himself out. 

Later he found himself engaged in Minecraft. He had died several times before he got the hang of it. He probaby most definetly got to into it too. 

"Fucking skeletons, i hate you all" he mumbled. He sighed and continued playing before a raspy voice startled him.

"Lou, why are you awake it's-" Harry took a pause to look at his phone's clock," 4:30 in the morning"

Louis continued to play on his phone and mumble under his breath. 

"What Lou?"

Louis groaned," I couldn't fucking sleep! My nerves are fucking everywhere and I've tried literally everything."

Harry reached over to Louis and grabbed his phone to shut it off.  
Louis made a whining noise and tried to snatch it back but failed.   
He sat up and turned to Harry. He watched as he placed Louis's phone on the nightstand. 

"Go to sleep, Lou you can do it"

Louis let out and exasperated sigh," That's what I've been trying to do but I can't"

Harry buried himself into the pillow before he sighed and grabbed Louis by the waist to drag him down next to him. He let out a startled noise. Somehow, with Harry's arms wrapped around him, Louis began to feel tired. His eyes drooped a bit as Harry kissed his forehead. 

Hary held Louis tighter,"You sleepy yet?"

Louis hummed in response as his eyes fully closed and he fell asleep. Harry did too.

Perhaps all Louis needed was a little cuddle to calm his nerves and fall asleep.


End file.
